


In Charge

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, I hate it now, Its actually horrid, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been depriving Mark on purpose. Yes, it was true you were teasing the boy. You liked it like that. Mark listened to you irregardless, but even more so when he was so horny & desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut & hahaha its horrible I hate it

You've been depriving Mark on purpose. Yes, it was true you were teasing the boy. You liked it like that. Mark listened to you irregardless, but even more so when he was so horny & desperate.  
It started off normally. Mark would beg for your attention in his actions, but you didn't spare him a second glance.  
He was far used to this by now.   
You had expressed throughout the day that there was a strict "no touching" rule implemented. Poor boy even tried asking you to give him -moreover, his cock- some attention.   
You answered with a blatant "no."  
Normally, Mark got the message that he would have to wait. Today, he must've felt bold. Seeing as, while your back was turned as you cooked, you felt cold fingers running up your long t-shirt.   
"Yah!" You yelled, turning to face your boyfriend, pushing him back. "What part of " no" don't you get?"  
"B-but...Jagiya...I-"  
"Get down on your knees." You commanded, cutting him off. You held back a soft laugh as he obeyed immediately. You climbed up on the counter before leaning down, grabbing his cheeks in between your manicured nails. "When I say hands off, I mean it. Arraso?"   
Mark visibly gulped, nodding quickly. He struggled to look at your eyes, instead of your uncovered legs. You gave a sigh. You planned to drag this out longer...but this would have to do.   
"What do you want, Mark? Use your words." You said sternly, uncrossing your legs so that he could look up your shirt freely. He swallowed once more, unable to form his own words. You could tell by the look on his face that he was too far gone to think.  
"Can't think?"   
A nod.  
"You know I'm not a mind reader. Tell me what you want or I'm leaving." You said, getting ready to get up & walk away.   
"N-No!" He exclaimed, voice raspy & dry. "I...I want...Y-your pussy...P-Please..?"   
You smiled sweetly, letting out a soft coo. "Aw...You want this?" You asked, spreading your legs more. You watched Mark swallow again, nodding his head quickly. "Beg for it then."  
"Pl-Please...I want your pussy so much, baby..." He whimpered out, scooting closer. "Please..."  
You grabbed his hair, yanking him forward by his red locks. "Take off my panties." You commanded. Mark quickly obeyed. "Why don't you show me how much you want this pussy, huh?"  
"H-How..?" Mark asked, looking up at you.   
"Taste it."  
You let go of Mark's hair, the boy jolting forward to lick desperately at your clit. You let out a long moan as he sucks on it, flicking his tongue every so often. He pulls back, dragging his tongue along your folds, before thrusting his tongue into your entrance. You bite your lip as you grip his hair tightly, pushing him closer.   
"Taste good, Mark?" You ask, before moaning at the vibrations of Mark's hum. "Fuck...Your tongue is perfect..." You moan out, legs shaking as he pulls back to flick his tongue against your clit.  
You shiver as you feel his tongue in you, searching for that perfect spot inside. You bite your lip, holding back a moan as he abuses your g-spot. You feel a wave of pleasure, knowing you're close to the edge.  
"Fuck..! I'm g-gonna cum!" You shout, pressing him closer. He speeds up, tongue fucking you relentlessly. Your toes curl and you release a loud moan as you feel your walls tighten around his tongue. "Oh shit!" You scream as your orgasm rocks through you.   
You let go of Mark's hair briefly, shuddering at the sound of him drinking up every drop of your juices. He pulled his tongue out reluctantly, staring up at you with desperate eyes. You offered him a small smile, still coming down from your high.   
"D-Did I do good..?" He asked, voice broken and lips shining with a mixture of his spit & you.   
You nodded, rubbing your hand against his cheek softly. "I think that's all you get for now..." You said sweetly. You almost reconsidered when you saw his eyes soften with disappointment.   
Almost.  
You slowly got down from the counter, picking up your underwear and sliding it back up your legs. You turned back around, ready to finish what you were doing before.   
You smirk as you hear Mark shuffling up from the floor. You hear his feet padding across the floor, heading back to where you assumed was the bedroom. Without turning to face him, you gave him a sweet reminder.  
"Oh, and Mark?"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"No touching yourself, okay?"   
You heard him sigh & you giggled quietly to yourself.  
"Okay..."


	2. Part Two

It had been a good while since your boyfriend, Mark, disappeared into your shared bedroom.   
You had no worries, however.   
You knew Mark wouldn't disobey you. Not if he wanted you as bad as he said.   
You walked into the room, noticing the sound of the shower running. You laughed slightly. A cold shower, you assumed. You figured that gave you a perfect amount of time to put your plan into motion.   
You removed your t-shirt, shivering as goosebumps appeared on your skin due to the sudden cold air. You quietly crawled onto the bed, settling down with your head propped up on a pillow. You listened to the water run, smirking mischievously as you ran your hands over your stomach & thighs. You let out a soft moan as you cupped your own boobs, rubbing the fabric of your bra against them. You slowly moved your hands to your back to unclasp your bra, sighing as you slipped off the constraining clothing.   
You bite your lip, playing with your nipples to make them hard & more sensitive. You dragged your hands down your body. You could already feel the wetness soaking your panties.   
You smiled as you heard the water turn off. You moaned as you ran your fingers over your panties, rubbing yourself through the fabric.  
You almost laughed at how quickly the bathroom door slammed open.   
"B-Babe...Are you-"  
You cut off Mark's question with a loud moan as you slip your fingers past your underwear, inserting a digit into yourself. You hear him let out a shuddering breath before the sound of him shuffling closer to the foot of the bed hits your ears.   
You look at Mark in the eyes & let out a soft sigh as you enter in a second finger. Mark bites his lip, unsure what to do.   
"Ah...Mark..." You moan out, upping the ante. However, it was a bit of an honest sound of pleasure. You would never admit that though. "Come closer..." You whisper seductively.   
Mark swallows hard, before climbing   
onto the bed slowly. He faced you as you began to slip off your panties. They were in the way anyways. You spread out your legs, entering your fingers back in. Mark's breath hitched, tongue coming out to lick his dry lips.   
"F-fuck..." You hear him whisper as you arch your back & let out a quiet whimper. "C-Can I...May I...Please, I want to..."  
"Want to...what?" You whisper with a small smirk gracing your lips.  
"I...I want to touch you..."   
"I dare you."   
There was a small patch of silence. You looked into Mark's eyes, dragging one of your finger across your clit. You shuddered, closing your eyes, before you felt Mark's long fingers running up your thigh.   
You smirked again before removing your fingers. Mark licked his lips, pushing one of his fingers into your entrance. You bite your lip as he ran his thumb across your clit.  
"More than that Mark. Don't treat me like a bitch." You snapped, grinding down on the boy's finger, causing him to moan.   
He slid another finger into you, scissoring them inside of you. You felt him curving them upwards, trying to find your g-spot. Your legs shook as you continued to grind down, helping him.   
"Fuck!" You exclaimed as his fingers abused your spot. After a while, you could feel your orgasm approaching.   
You weren't done with him yet though.   
You grabbed his hand, pulling his digits out. He watched as you lifted his hand to his mouth. He opened his mouth, knowing what you were asking him to do. You watched as he sucked your juices off of his fingers.  
Okay. You were done playing games.  
You flipped Mark around, pressing him into the bed and grinding your pussy against the prominent & growing bulge in his boxers. You smiled when you heard a strangled whimper come for him.  
"Aw...What's wrong Mark?"  
"P-Please...Baby…"  
"Hm?"  
"L-let me f-fuck you..!"  
You ran your hands up his abs, kissing his chest. "Why should I let you? You were being a bad boy earlier...Not listening to me."   
"N-no...I promise I'll listen!"  
You giggled before shuffling down to pull down his boxers, freeing his cock from it's restraints. "You promise?"   
"Yes!"  
You smiled, before licking up the underside of his member, kissing the tip when you reached it. You felt the shivers go through him as he let out a frustrated whine. You looked up at him, before completely taking him into your mouth, hallowing out your cheeks & sucking hard. You moaned around him, watching as Mark threw his head back against the pillow and letting out groan. You pulled off, but going back down almost immediately, deepthroating his dick.   
"F-fuck...Baby...I'm...g-gonna..." Mark struggled to say, voice broken and completely wrecked.   
You quickly pulled off, circling your fingers tightly around his base.   
"Oh, no, you're not. You have to earn it." You said, before lifting yourself up to grind down onto him. You rose yourself up slightly, positioning Mark at your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, mainly to just tease him.   
It worked seeing as, by now, Mark was a whining mess. You stayed still as you listened to his pleas telling you to move.   
He eventually got your message, since after about 40 seconds he stopped whining.   
You slowly began to rock your hips back and forth, moaning at the sensation of being full. Your moans began to mix with Mark's as you rocked faster. You stopped after awhile, much to the boy's dismay. However, you held your hands against his chest as you began to bounce up and down, moaning loudly as he abuse your g-spot repeatedly. Your hands gradually moved to his red locks, gripping them harshly.   
"Next time, I expect you to behave got it?"  
Mark groaned, nodding frantically. "I will...I p-promise..!"  
You sped up your pace, legs shaking as you felt yourself getting closer.   
"F-Fuck...I'm gonna cum..." You whined, as one of Mark's hand came down to play with your clit. You were too far gone to complain about him doing that without permission. "Oh, shit! I'm cumming!" You shouted, hot walls tightening against Mark's cock.   
"Ah! B-babe..." You listened to his broken groan at the sudden tightness. "C-Can I..?"  
You nodded, wanting to feel his hot release inside you. As soon as you gave him permission, Mark let go, rocking into you as he came. Once he was done riding out his orgasm, you didn't have the energy to get off of him. You choose to just slip him out of you slowly, and resting in his lap. You leaned against his chest, panting heavily.   
There was a silence before you spoke up.  
"I hope you learned who's in charge after this.  
"I did."


End file.
